


this could be good, this could be good

by theyellowumbrella



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oops, this is what happens when i'm lowkey mitchsen trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowumbrella/pseuds/theyellowumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needless to say, Beca’s father is not impressed when the principal calls him to tell him that Beca was “caught in a compromising position with another student.”</p>
<p>He’s especially displeased when he turns up at the school to talk to her and walks into a bathroom to find the two making out against the sinks.</p>
<p>(or: the Bible school au nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this could be good, this could be good

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such lowkey mitchsen trash honestly. it built up inside of me so much that this was the final result, so oops sorry.
> 
> but i mean everyone loves some mitchsen sexual tension

It’s kind of funny, when she thinks about it.

 

_ It _ being how very gay she is and the fact that she attends an all-girls Bible school, of course. It’s kind of funny, but it’s also terrifying, because there are so many homophobes at this school (who also happen to be very hot girls) that she knows will out her as soon as they find out.

 

She may be spectacularly gay but she’s also spectacularly in the closet. The only people that know about her sexuality are Chloe, Stacie and Beca, who are her closest friends and all on the gay side of the spectrum (although technically, she’s the only actually gay one — Chloe and Stacie are pansexual and Beca is bisexual).

 

That’s her second biggest issue besides the fear of being outed to her extremely religious parents (so religious that they sent their daughter to a Bible school without even knowing she’s gay): Beca.

 

Beca is sarcastic, tiny, and probably Aubrey’s most shameful desire.

 

It’s not that they’re not friends. It’s not that they don’t get along or anything. It’s just that, well … Beca is sort of the opposite of everything Aubrey is.

 

Where Aubrey is reserved, Beca is outgoing. Where Aubrey is calm, Beca is a spitfire. Where Aubrey is quiet, Beca can’t seem to shut up.

 

It’s infuriating but it is also  _ so hot _ .

 

To summarise: yes, they’re friends, but Beca tends to piss Aubrey off so much that it makes her want to shut her up by shoving her against a wall and doing dirty things to her. 

 

It’s a problem, really. Aubrey’s the real victim here.

 

/

 

Beca is probably the most closed off person Aubrey’s ever met in her life. It took her  _ months _ to let any of them hug her, and Aubrey suspects that’s due to the fact that Stacie and Chloe are so physically persistent that she realised there was no point in prolonging the hugging.

 

She came out to them before she even let them touch her on the arm without flinching. It had been an awkward conversation, paired with Beca’s eyes on the floor and her pulling at the sleeves of her cardigan:

 

“Yeah, so like, I like girls. Or whatever. Not that I’m like … into you guys. Just like … Yeah. I’m bisexual. But whatever.”

 

Chloe had only grinned and attempted for the first time to hug her, only to be met with a quick slap on the forearm.

 

“ _ Dude _ . I barely even know you. Jesus.”

 

That was the day that Aubrey had first noticed how attractive Beca is. Sure, when they’d met, of course she’d briefly noticed, but finding out a girl also likes girls opens a whole new door.

 

A very attractive door, with ear spikes and tattoos and  _ boobs _ . Boobs have always made Aubrey weak. Beca’s especially.

 

But whatever. It’s just a silly crush. Barely even a crush, actually, because she just finds Beca extremely hot and that’s pretty much it.

 

/

 

“Aubrey, can you help me with this? You’re good at math, right?”

 

They’re sitting in Aubrey’s bedroom, three of the girls curled up at one part of her bed and Aubrey is at her desk. Her roommate, Amy, is lying on her own bed reading, and Aubrey can see that she’s trying not to listen in on the gossip Stacie and Chloe are sharing but, well, they are very loud people.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” she answers. “What is it?”

 

“It’s just this,” Beca says, sliding off of the bed and bringing her homework over to Aubrey’s desk. She drops it on the surface in front of her and leans over her shoulder to look at the sheet.

 

Aubrey knows that she’s supposed to be focusing on the equation in front of her, but Beca’s breathing into her ear and her boobs are  _ right there _ and oh, God, it’s terribly hard for her to focus when she’s so close.

 

“Bree? You okay over there?” Stacie asks after thirty seconds of heavy breathing and trying to make sense of what is now a muddle of random numbers on the page, her amusement evident in her voice.

 

“Um, yeah. I’m … I’m fine,” she replies, voice an octave higher than usual and shaky.

 

“Really? Seem a little …” She smirks. “... flustered.”

 

“Nope, I’m good. Shut up now.”

 

Beca laughs into her ear a little, her shoulder knocking against Aubrey’s. Aubrey squeezes her eyes shut and opens them after she’s pictured her father’s face, stony and serious, in her mind for at least thirty seconds.

 

“You understand this shit, right, Bree?”

 

“Um. Right.”

 

She gets through three more questions before Beca buries her head in Aubrey’s shoulder and groans against her bare skin before Aubrey snaps and shoves the worksheet back into Beca’s hands with a hasty: “Try it for yourself, now!”

 

/

 

This was possibly the worst idea in the world. Like, seriously. This was seriously the worst idea in the world.

 

Normally, Aubrey is all for working out. She exercises in the fitness suite in the basement of the school at least three times a week, and she goes for a run around the soccer field outside every morning when she wakes up.

 

This, however? This is  _ torture _ .

 

Here Beca is, in yoga pants and a crop top she’s clearly borrowed from Chloe, attempting to stretch her leg over her shoulder or something equally unattainable, and Aubrey is going to  _ die _ .

 

“Shit, Bree,” she says, dropping her leg back to the floor. She stretches it out, leaning down to reach her feet and coming back up as if this will suddenly make her flexible enough to pull her leg over her shoulder. “How do you do this so often?”

 

“I’m healthy,” Aubrey replies, hitting the plus button on the treadmill to pick up the pace.

 

“Rude,” Beca says with a pout (for a few seconds, Aubrey considers kissing that stupid pout off of her face. She decides against it).

 

“Rude, or honest?”

 

“Rude.”

 

Eventually, Beca settles for the more realistic exercise bike which is stationed beside the treadmill Aubrey’s on.

 

“So, Bree,” she says casually, beginning to pedal in order to wake the machine up. She messes around with the settings for a while before settling in and adjusting to the pace she’s chosen. “Why are you at Bible school?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Bible school. How come your parents sent you here? I mean, you seem religious but not Bible school religious.” Aubrey remains silent. “Is it ‘cause of the gay thing?”

 

“What? No,” Aubrey says immediately, looking straight ahead so as not to catch Beca’s eye. “My parents don’t … I’m not out.”

 

“Oh. I thought that maybe … Never mind.”

 

Aubrey’s curious but decides not to push on whatever she was going to say.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why are you here? You’re always telling us about how God doesn’t exist,” Aubrey says with an amused smile.

 

“It’s the bisexual thing. My dad thinks that it’s an abomination, that I’m a sinner, yada yada yada. I don’t care. At least I don’t have to stay with him this way.”

 

The conversation peters out there, and the two go back to working out in silence. Aubrey’s finally managed to get her mind off of the curve of Beca’s ass, for which she is extremely grateful.

 

Until Beca decides to slide off of the exercise bike and walks over to the weights. She slides under the weight bench. The weights are clearly light, but when Beca begins to lift them up over her head, it makes her abs tighten and Aubrey’s impressed with her ability to  _ not _ trip and fall on the treadmill.

 

She slows it down just to make sure that she won’t fall to her knees and fall off (although that is still a very real threat) and allows her eyes to drop down to Beca’s stomach, which she’s been trying to avoid looking at since Beca turned up in that shirt.

 

She thanks the God she’s at this school to worship for the fact that Beca’s eyes are glued to the ceiling and that she can’t see where Aubrey’s eyes lie. She feels like they physically cannot move from her toned stomach, which is tightening and contracting every few seconds.

 

Beca stretches herself out a bit, making her shirt ride up a little higher. The blue edge of her sports bra peeks out from under it, and Aubrey dies for the thirtieth time that hour.

 

Talk about unfair.

 

/

 

It takes one year, four months and seven days of Aubrey’s pining before she finally bursts.

 

It’s just the two of them in Beca’s room, her roommate Kimmy Jin out for the day, and they’re lying on Beca’s bed. Beca has her laptop out, screen displaying the episode of  _ Jessica Jones  _ that they’re on. Beca clicks off of the screen at a random part of the episode, hits pause, and opens up her iTunes.

 

“What are you doing?” Aubrey asks, flicking Beca on the arm with her index finger. “That was just getting good.”

 

“We’re gonna listen to music now,” she says, hitting shuffle when the screen appears.

 

And, of course, the first song that comes on is ‘I Kissed A Girl’ by Katy Perry. Briefly, Aubrey considers mocking her for even listening to Katy Perry — an artist she’d previously bashed on so openly — but all she can really think about is how Beca’s staring at her in a way she can’t place.

 

It’s almost nervousness.

 

So, as Katy Perry sings on and on about kissing girls and their cherry chapstick, she allows her gaze to drop down to Beca’s lips, which are tantalisingly pink. She traces the outline of them with her eyes, gulping without even realising when Beca runs her tongue across her lips quickly.

 

She’s not quite sure what does it. Maybe it’s Katy Perry in the background, egging her on, and maybe it’s the way Beca’s tongue is peeking out of her mouth and is teasing her in the best way possible.

 

But she snaps, and grabs Beca by the cheeks. She brings her in for a kiss, letting out all of her pent up frustration from the past year into it. For a second, she’s concerned that Beca doesn’t feel the same and is going to pull away, but all of her fears fade away when she hears Beca whimper quietly against her mouth.

 

And  _ fuck _ if it isn’t the hottest thing she’s ever heard.

 

She rolls Beca over and straddles her lap, reveling in the feeling of Beca beneath her. She traces Beca’s lower lip with her tongue, much like she’d done just a few minutes earlier with her eyes. She slides her tongue into Beca’s mouth, silently thanking the other girl for her parted lips. 

 

Aubrey moves her hands from up beside Beca’s head down to her face, cupping Beca’s jaw in her left hand. She runs her thumb up and down it lazily, more of a distraction for her hands so that they don’t wander anywhere too soon.

 

Beca, however, seems to have other ideas. She grabs Aubrey’s hand and guides it up her shirt, dropping it when her hand is successfully splayed across Beca’s stomach.

 

Two thoughts cross Aubrey’s mind in this moment:

 

1) She must be dreaming.

 

And 2) Beca’s probably the best kisser in the world. Like, seriously. Aubrey is actually going to burst into flames in a minute, and they’ve only been kissing for a few minutes.

 

Aubrey traces a pattern on Beca’s stomach with her finger as she moves her mouth from Beca’s down to her neck. She starts at the spot that joins her neck and shoulder, pressing a feather-light kiss to it. She continues her trail up Beca’s neck, stopping at some places to bite down a little. She soothes it over with her tongue, eliciting a quiet whine from Beca each time.

 

It’s definitely the best thing Aubrey’s ever heard.

 

The song has changed now — something Aubrey doesn’t recognise — but she barely notices, because Beca is practically writhing beneath her and she has to try her best not to come undone right there.

 

Suddenly, the sound of a key turning in the lock sounds and Beca reluctantly pushes Aubrey off of her body. Her cheeks are flushed (Aubrey’s sure hers are too, but Beca looks annoyingly hot like this) and her breathing is shallow and Aubrey has to restrain from jumping her again just as Kimmy Jin comes bursting through the door.

 

Talk about a mood killer.

 

/

 

They don’t talk about it. Like, ever.

 

It’s just a thing that they do now, and it’s never discussed or brought up in conversation. Sometimes, they just like to make out and sometimes, they like to take it a little bit further (that one, however, is less often, because opportunities for gay sex in a strict, all-girls Bible school do not come about often).

 

Of course, though, this means Beca likes to do stuff to purposefully drive Aubrey crazy.

 

Like, when they’re in class, she’ll go with the old classic of dropping her pen on the floor and leaning over to pick it up excruciatingly slowly, or she’ll wear the jeans Chloe gave her that make her ass look extra good, or she’ll make Aubrey help her with her homework even when she clearly knows the answer.

 

Basically, she does anything she can turn Aubrey on in public. It’s fucking annoying.

 

(Aubrey’s pretty sure that Stacie and Chloe know, but to their credit, they don’t say a thing.

 

Sneaky glances and muffled laughs are their forte).

 

/

 

The ... incident, occurs two months after their little deal begins.

 

It’s in a supply closet, because Aubrey drags her in there by the sleeve after Beca decides it’s a good idea to balance her pen beneath her teeth, pouting at the work in front of her. The kisses are frenzied and needy, a mess of clashing teeth and wandering hands.

 

It starts, of course, with a priest.

 

The whole school is called to assembly first period and then they’re told that a priest will be visiting the school for a week. He’ll be doing the readings every day at prayer time and he’ll be talking to some of the students.

 

This day in particular is one in which Beca particularly feels like pressing Aubrey’s buttons.

 

So, when she wears her uniform, she pulls up the standard skirt so that it’s just a little bit too high to fit the dress code and “forgets” to button up her two top buttons.

 

Aubrey fucking hates her.

 

The rest of the day is spent in torture, watching as Beca purposefully tries to put her off of her work.

 

It ends in a supply closet, with Aubrey shoving Beca against the wall and cursing at her as she pretty much assaults her with her tongue (a phrase which has always made Aubrey shudder in the past but is extremely fitting in this moment).

 

It’s late. It must be around one in the morning, and you can’t exactly blame Aubrey for thinking they’re alone. She moves her mouth to Beca’s jaw, peppering kisses up and down it as her hands wander down her body. She hooks her index finger under the waistband of Beca’s skirt, pulling her in closer (which, let’s be honest, is not very easy. They’re already pressed against each other and more of their bodies are touching than aren’t).

 

Just as she’s about to dip her hand into Beca’s waistband, the door swings open, the light is flicked on, and they’re met with the very confused priest from earlier.

 

Shit.

 

/

 

There’s no denying it: they’re the talk of the school.

 

They can’t go anywhere or do anything without people gawping, and their teachers literally separate them in classes.

 

Chloe and Stacie, of course, find it hilarious. Chloe goes down the path of joining in on any gossip she hears, whereas Stacie decides to make jokes at any opportunity that arises — “I’m sorry, am I the only one that finds it hilarious that two girls were found making out in a closet? I can’t be the only one!” —, no matter how uncomfortable it may make Beca and Aubrey.

 

Needless to say, Beca’s father is not impressed when the principal calls him to tell him that Beca was “caught in a compromising position with another student.”

 

He’s especially displeased when he turns up at the school to talk to her and walks into a bathroom to find the two making out against the sinks.

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably start writing chapter 7 of VIMH now, instead of writing aubrey/beca and watching californication. all i have so far is a blank google doc.
> 
> yell with me about these nerds on tumblr @ stacie-conrads


End file.
